Nacht
by lilfury
Summary: Spielt nach The Avengers: Loki erscheint nachts in Thors Gemächern, doch nichts ist wie es war. Thor / Loki


**Titel: Nacht**

Pairing: Thor / Loki

Summary: Spielt nach The Avengers: Loki erscheint nachts in Thors Gemächern, doch nichts ist wie es war.

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der erwähnten Charaktere gehört mir sondern Marvel (und wem auch immer noch) und ich verdiene nichts an der Story außer persönlichem Spaß.

Es war Nacht, als er zu ihm kam. Scheinbar ohne Grund, ohne Zeit und ohne Raum, wie eine Erscheinung aus einer anderen Wirklichkeit, wie eine verschobene Konstante des Universums. Er sollte nicht hier sein, doch Thor sah sich nichts dagegen unternehmen, akzeptierte die befremdliche Situation für den Moment.

„Tritt hervor."

Ein leises Rascheln aus der Leere deutete ihm, dass er gehört worden war und Loki erschien, kristallisierte sich aus der Dunkelheit heraus wie ein Schatten, der langsam feste Konturen und Tiefe annahm. Spärliches Mondlicht malte ihn in deutlichen Kontrasten, tiefes Schwarz gegen blendendes Weiß mit einem leisen Hauch dunklen Grünes auf seiner Kleidung.

„Du solltest gefangen sein." Thors Stimme war tief, ruhig, leicht heiser mitten in der Nacht, und er richtete sich auf, rollte die muskulösen Schultern und strich sich in einer lässigen Bewegung die wirren, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Noch schlaftrunken fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Eindringling, wanderte abschätzend über ihn und er rieb sich abwesend mit dem Handballen über den kurzen Bart, ließ die Hand dann sinken. „Eingekerkert in deiner Zelle."

Keine Regung spiegelte sich auf Lokis Zügen, keine Reaktion, jegliches Gefühl und jeder Gedanke sorgsam verborgen hinter einer kühlen Maske, die er nicht durchdringen konnte. Die er nicht versuchte zu durchdringen, sich instinktiv der Fragilität der Situation bewusst, umso mehr durch die Unwirklichkeit des Moments.

"Ein Teil von mir ist es."

Nichts. Nichts regte sich in den grünen Augen, nichts bewegte die melodische Stimme, jedes Wort nur emotionslose Information und doch schien die naheliegende Deutung nicht die Einzige. Doch tat sich ein wahrer Abgrund auf an Möglichkeiten die Worte zu verstehen und nichts lieferte einen Hinweis auf die Richtige, auf mehr als die simple Aussage an sich.

„Deine Magie sollte gebunden sein", brach er das Schweigen und ließ alle haltlosen Vermutungen fallen, da sie zu nichts führten und ihm nichts einbringen würden. Ein leises, trockenes Lachen kam über die Lippen des Gottes der Täuschung und Verachtung blitzte in seinen grünen Augen auf, das erste Zeichen einer Emotion, wenn auch einer hässlichen.

„Das ist sie." Lokis Tonfall war leise, seine vielfältige Stimme nur ein schneidendes Flüstern und gleichzeitig bedeutungsvoller als alles zuvor. Der Ansatz eines wirren, herablassenden Lächelns trat auf seine Lippen und Thor zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen, nicht geneigt einer unnötiger Provokation zu lauschen. „Glaubst du ernstlich, ich wäre andernfalls noch hier?"

Stille.

„Vielleicht."

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat in Lokis Augen und Thor erhob sich, stieg schamlos nackt aus dem Bett um hinüber zu gehen zu der niedrigen Anrichte an der Längsseite des Raumes. Er spürte Lokis Blick auf sich, aber griff zuerst nach einem Kelch des bereitstehenden Weins und leerte ihn in langsamen Zügen, bevor er nach seinen Hosen griff und zumindest diese überstreifte. Nachdenklich fiel sein Blick auf den leeren Kelch und blieb an einem einzelnen, roten Tropfen hängen, der über das silbern glänzende Metall nach unten rann und auf dem dunklen Holz der Anrichte verschwand. Instinktiv fuhr er mit dem Daumen über die Stelle, betrachtete einen Moment die dunkle Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut und wandte sich tief durchatmend ab.

Loki verharrte an der Wand gegenüber des Betts, still und unbewegt, lediglich der Ausdruck seiner in der Dunkelheit fast schwarzen Augen hatte sich geändert.

"Niemals wirst du mir vergeben, wer ich bin." Die Heiserkeit in seiner eigenen Stimme überraschte Thor selbst im ersten Moment, doch seine Augen und seine Aufmerksamkeit ruhten auf Loki, der sichtlich unter den Worten schauderte. Wie ein leichtes Zittern rann durch seinen Körper, dass seine glatte Maske wieder zurecht rückte, doch etwas davon blieb in seinen Augen, raubte ihnen jede künstliche Freundlichkeit und füllte sie mit einem grenzenlosen Brennen.

„Niemals", antwortete er mit einem schrecklichen Lächeln, das so ehrlich und so verdorben schien, auf die grausamste Art traurig ohne Mitleids zu bedürfen. „Denn ich werfe es dir nicht vor", fuhr er fort, seine Stimme samtig leise, zu glatt, zu sanft und trat aus den Schatten, schlenderte in seiner natürlichen Eleganz näher. „Ich bin diese kindische Eifersucht leid."

Kindische Eifersucht, die Leben und Welten zerstört hätte. Zerstört hatte. Thor biss die Zähne zusammen, sein Blick warnend, doch blieb still, entfernte sich nur einen Schritt von der Anrichte, seinem Gegenüber entgegen.

„Dennoch hegst du Hass in deinem Herzen", wählte er seine Worte mit Bedacht, widersprach nicht Lokis Formulierungen, nur dem Ergebnis. Ein grausames, breites Grinsen kroch auf die Züge des dunklen Gottes und er kam näher, noch näher. Nah genug, dass nur Zentimeter sie davon trennten sich zu berühren. Nah genug, dass er seine geflüsterten Worte mehr spürte als sie zu hören, heißen Atem an seinen Lippen fühlte, unfähig die Augen von diesem Lächeln zu nehmen, das die Bezeichnung nicht mehr verdiente, dass ihn für eine schmerzliche Sekunde an dem Verstand des Anderen zweifeln ließ.

„Du ahnst nicht", fraßen sich die Worte wie Eis in seine Brust, „welchen Ausmaßes."

Etwas in Thor reagierte und versiegelte seine Emotionen, hielt seinen Blick frei von den Gefühlen die schmerzhaft und brennend wie flüssiges Feuer durch seinen Körper flossen und ihn mit nichts zurückließen als einer grausamen Wahrheit, die er schon kannte. Die er schon tausend Mal akzeptiert hatte und doch schlug sie ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht in Momenten wie diesem. Momenten die so wenig real wie gerechtfertigt waren und doch existierten.

Stur hielt er Lokis Blick, bis etwas in den grünen Augen sich änderte, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen schmal wurde, bevor er antwortete. „Ich ahne es. Und alle neun Welten tun Recht es zu fürchten."

Kälte trat in Lokis Blick, die etwas anderes verdeckte und er schnaubte verächtlich, trat einen Schritt zurück um wieder mehr Raum zwischen ihnen zu lassen, der nichts dafür tat die Situation zu entspannen.

„Und dennoch bleibst du vernarrt in deine träumerische Meinung." Jedes Wort klang wie Gift, ausgespien voller Hass und Thor zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen, nicht in Ärger sondern in mildem Unverständnis. Er verstand, was Loki ihm vorwarf, doch es war falsch, war schon lange nicht mehr so wahr, wie es einmal gewesen war. Es war hart gewesen, war schmerzhaft gewesen diese neue Realität zu akzeptieren und die Nostalgie wog bei Zeiten schwer auf seinen Schultern, doch verblendete Träumereien waren unbarmherzigen Tatsachen gewichen.

Leise seufzend schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, fand dann zu Lokis grünen Augen in der Dunkelheit zurück. „Ich bin dankbar für die Ewigkeit in Frieden, die ich mit dir hatte."

Nichts änderte sich in den grünen Augen, im ersten Moment, dann schlich sich eine Spur Entsetzen in ihren Ausdruck, Ungläubigkeit, dann ein schmerzliches Funkeln, das sich zu einem hasserfüllten Feuer wandelte, heiß und bodenlos. Dennoch kam Loki ihm näher, so nah, dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten, diese Fülle an Emotionen in seinen Augen, die keinen Ausweg fand und immer mehr im Hass ertrank. Voller Verachtung wanderte sein Blick hinab zu Thors Lippen, verweilte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und kehrte unter flackernden Lidern zurück zu seinen Augen, mit einer Intensität die schmerzte.

Der Blick sandte ein Kribbeln durch seine Glieder, das nichts in diesem Moment verloren hatte und dennoch konnte er nicht anders, wollte nicht anders, packte Loki grob im Nacken und küsste ihn rau, schmerzhaft fast. Der Kuss hatte nichts Sanftes, nichts Liebevolles, nur pure, tiefsitzende Emotion, verzweifeltes Verlangen etwas zu hinterlassen, wenigstens in einer Sache klar zu sein, etwas zu verstehen und etwas zu haben, das nicht mehr wiederkam und nicht mehr wiederkommen sollte. Gedankenlos bedrängte er seine Lippen, vergrub die Finger schmerzhaft fest in den schwarzen Strähnen und zog ihn näher, küsste ihn voller rauem Gefühl, bis der Andere sich wehrte und sich aus seinem Griff wand.

Schwere Atemzüge füllten die Luft zwischen ihnen und er rang um Beherrschung, sah in den Augen des Anderen ihn den selben Kampf austragen, zugleich so abgelenkt von seinen verlockenden Lippen, seinen wirren Strähnen, seinem noch immer viel zu nahen Körper. Das war etwas, das sie verstanden. Das war etwas, das sie spiegelte bis auf den Grund und dadurch umso schwerer wurde. Hingebungsvoll verloren an einander und grausam unfähig den Schmerz zu vermeiden.

„Vergiss niemals, Bruder, dass du einen Platz in meinem Herzen hast", fand Thor als erster seine Worte wieder und jedes ging schwer über die Lippen, zu ehrlich um leicht zu sein. „Doch zweifle nicht, dass ich tun werde was nötig ist."

Stille legte sich über sie und der eisige Druck in seiner Brust ließ nach, das lodernde Feuer in Lokis Augen verschwand in etwas wie gegenseitiger Erkenntnis, ruhig und klar zwischen ihnen. Wortlos. Dann senkte sein Bruder den Blick, in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Anerkennung und Resignation, mehr wie ein Versprechen, dessen Inhalt er nicht erkennen konnte. Nicht erkennen wollte, da er in sich zu gut wusste, was es bedeutete. Nichts würde sich je ändern, nichts brachte die Vergangenheit zurück und der Moment würde kommen, an dem er zu seinen Worten stehen musste. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um die Mundwinkel seines Bruders, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und sein Blick streifte ihn noch einmal, seltsam zufrieden, bevor er in einer schweren Wolke grünen Rauchs verschwand.

Es wunderte ihn nicht, am nächsten Morgen zu erfahren, dass Loki entkommen und verschwunden war.


End file.
